The invention relates to a magnetic-tape cassette having a cleaning element for cleaning the capstan of a magnetic-tape apparatus; and more particularly to such a cassette having a front wall along which a part of the magnetic tape runs for cooperation with parts of the magnetic-tape apparatus, the cleaning element being situated near the front wall of said housing and comprising a cleaning portion which is pointed towards the free end.
A magnetic-tape cassette of this type is disclosed in British Patent Application No. 2,103,180, to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,115 corresponds. In this known cassette a cleaning element is secured to a wall of the cassette housing near the fixing portion which is remote from the free end. It has been found that under specific conditions this construction may give rise to vibrations in the cleaning element, which may impair a satisfactory engagement of the cleaning element with the capstan during operation. Moreover, the cleaning element of this known cassette is arranged substantially tangentially near the capstan, which may give rise to stick-slip effects during operation. Under certain conditions these vibrations and stick-slip effects may adversely affect the cleaning action of the cleaning element.